To ensure reliability and functionality of integrated semiconductor based devices (e.g., memory devices such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), a microprocessor, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter, electromagnetic devices such as laminate transformers, optical devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) such as gyroscopic sensors, radio frequency (RF) devices such as bulk acoustic wave filters, etc.), it is common practice for manufacturers to test these devices using a testing system, such as automatic test equipment (ATE).
To test these devices, manufacturers often developed custom test programs. Applying the custom test programs to the devices prior to shipping ensures that defective or under-performing devices are identified and removed. Manufacturers have expended extensive resources (money and time) in developing these test programs. Each test program has been prepared to operate on a selected ATE platform to verify an operation and/or performance of a specific device.
Throughout the years, testing equipment suppliers have replaced older ATEs with newer equipment. As a result, test equipment suppliers have discontinued providing support for these ATEs, such as hardware and software support. Although test equipment suppliers cease providing support for these ATEs, device manufacturers continue to utilize these ATEs to test these devices. Over an ATE's lifetime, the ATE is likely to experience hardware failures and software bugs, which if not addressed, will render the ATE inoperable. Thus, a manufacturer may have to develop a different solution to test the devices, which can be costly and inefficient.